New Girl on the Flock
by The Invisible Enchantress
Summary: TITLE CHANGE! There is a new girl on the Flock. And she has eyes for Fang. Max is her roomate and the two, LOATHE each other. Songfics. Originally What is this feeling  loathing


**Hey peoples!**

**This is my second Maximum Ride fic. And my first song-fic.**

**I own nothing. Enjoy anyhow**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>What is This Feeling? (Loathing)

Third person POV

"I can't believe Fang made me stay with _you_!" said Max

"Same here," says Sarah. She was a new member of the Flock. She had blonde hair and green eyes, she was worse than Dr. Bridget.

"Fang is cute," she said

"Fang, is my boyfriend," I say. I turn on the radio.

"What is This Feeling, by Indina Menzel and Kistin Chenoweth." said the deejay.

"I like that song," said Sarah.

"I know the lyrics," I grumble.

_Sarah(Spoken): _

_Dearest, darlingest momsie and popsicle _

_Max(Spoken): _  
><em>My dear father <em>

_Both: _  
><em>There's been some confusion over rooming her at Shiz, <em>

_Max: _  
><em>But of course I'll care for Nessa <em>

_Sarah: _  
><em>But of course I'll rise above it <em>

_Both: _  
><em>for I know that's how you'd want me to respond, <em>  
><em>yes, there's been some confusion for you <em>  
><em>see my room mate is... <em>

_Sarah: _  
><em>unusually and exceedingly peculiar and <em>  
><em>altogether quite impossible to describe... <em>

_Max(spoken): _  
><em>Blonde <em>

_Sarah: _  
><em>What is this feeling so sudden and new? <em>

_Max: _  
><em>I felt the moment I laid eyes on you <em>

_Sarah: _  
><em>my pulse is rushing <em>

_Max: _  
><em>my head is reeling <em>

_Sarah: _  
><em>my face is flushing <em>

_Both: _  
><em>what is this feeling fervid as a flame, <em>  
><em>does it have a name, yeeesss, <em>  
><em>loathing unadulterated loathing <em>

_Sarah: _  
><em>for your face <em>

_Max: _  
><em>your voice <em>

_Sarah: _  
><em>Your clothing <em>

_Both: _  
><em>lets just say I loathe it all. <em>  
><em>Every little trait however small, <em>  
><em>makes my very flesh begin to crawl, with simple utter loathing <em>  
><em>theres a strange exilhiration in such total <em>  
><em>detestation. It's so pure so strong <em>  
><em>though i do admit it came on fast <em>  
><em>still i do believe that it can last <em>  
><em>and i will be loathing, <em>  
><em>loathing you my whole life long <em>

_Radio: _  
><em>Dear Galinda you are just too good <em>  
><em>how do you stand it i dont think i could <em>  
><em>she's a terror she's a tartar we dont mean to show a bias <em>  
><em>but Galinda you're a martyr. <em>

_Sarah: _  
><em>Well, these things are sent to try us. <em>

_Radio: _  
><em>Poor Galinda forced to reside <em>  
><em>with someone so disgusticified <em>  
><em>we just want to tell you we're all on your side! <em>  
><em>we share your <em>

_Radio, Sarah and Max: _  
><em>Loathing, What is this feeling so <em>  
><em>unadulterated loathing sudden and new felt the <em>  
><em>for her face moment I laid eyes on <em>  
><em>her voice you,my pulse is <em>  
><em>her clothing rushing my head is <em>  
><em>lets just say reeling <em>  
><em>WE LOATHE IT ALL! <em>  
><em>Oh what is this feeling? <em>  
><em>every little trait however <em>  
><em>small makes our very flesh does it have a name <em>  
><em>begin to crawl yes, ahhhh <em>  
><em>Loathing <em>  
><em>Loathing <em>  
><em>There's a strange <em>  
><em>exhiliration <em>  
><em>Loathing <em>  
><em>In such total <em>  
><em>detestation <em>  
><em>Loathing <em>  
><em>It's so pure so strong <em>  
><em>So strong <em>

_Sarah and Max: _  
><em>Though I do admit it came on fast <em>  
><em>still I do believe that it can last and I will be <em>  
><em>Radio: Sarah and Max: <em>  
><em>Loathing Loathing for forever <em>  
><em>Loathing Loathing <em>  
><em>truly deeply loathing <em>  
><em>Loathing you you <em>  
><em>my whole life long <em>  
><em>loathing, unadulterated loathing <em>

Max turned to Sarah when she least expected it

"BOO!"

"Ahhh!"

This could take some getting used to.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand scene.<strong>

**R&R**

**Ω**


End file.
